Wolfstar Blue Lagoon AU
by dreaming-alien
Summary: Remus and Sirius wake up trapped on a deserted island. will they get along together? will they survive? Based on a roleplay. ONE SHOT.


The Blue Lagoon

Sirius was cold. He could barely breathe. He knew he was lying flat on his back, but he didn't know where. A salty smell surrounded him, could feel that he wasn't and he lying on a flat ground. His eyes moved underneath his eyelids as he slowly regained consciousness, when suddenly something went up his throat and he rolled over, choking and spitting salty water. His eyes wide open, he looked around himself, still coughing. The sight of what surrounded him made his heart race and his hair stand on end: he was sitting on wide stretch of white sand, and clear blue water was meeting his feet every five seconds. A beach. Behind him, there was what looked like a forest of coconut and palm trees.

"What the hell…" He said to himself as he tried to stand up.

He nearly fell over. He took his head in his hands, for it was pounding. Once he had regained his balance, he ran his fists through his humid hair and cursed loudly. He kicked the sand and shouted, until something caught his eye; miles away from where he was standing, where the sea met the sky, a boat was heading to the East. It was the boat he had been on for the summer holidays, until he ended on this Godforsaken beach. He couldn't even remember what had happened the night before; apart from the fact that there was a party on the boat. He could tell from the jackhammer he had in his head that he might have drunk a tiny bit too much, and that it probably had something to do with the fact that he was now standing on a beach that probably didn't even exist on the map of the world.

A wave of hope washed over him, and he found himself screaming, jumping and throwing his hands in the air, shouting for help, as though anyone could hear him from where he stood. But his efforts were vain.

Somewhere at the other side of the beach, Remus was woken up by the yelling. He opened his eyes; there was sand in them. He rubbed them and sat up, before opening his eyes. Water, sand, palm trees…

"Oh dear." Remus said as his eyes shifted to the strange guy who was waving uselessly at the ship that was slowly disappearing at the horizon.

He stood up. His legs were shaking, and he could feel that his ears were full of water and sand. He could barely stand, as though the sand was slowly swallowing him down.

"Hello?" He called at the guy who was still shouting as he started limping towards him. "You know there's no use doing that, right?"

Sirius only heard him the second time he spoke. He stopped shouting, and spun around to face the limping young man who was slowly approaching him.

"You!" he yelled hoarsely, his voice sore with the shouting. He walked fiercely towards him. "What happened? How the fuck did I end up in hell?" He yelled, as though that guy he had never seen before was responsible for the current situation.

"I-I don't know…" Remus stuttered, taking a step back defensively. "I just woke up!"

"Oh, did you now? And while you were taking your little nap, did you think of a way to save our lives? Because I see none! What are we to do now, huh? Oh, buggering fuck!" Sirius shouted throwing his hands in the air as he began pacing as though he had gone mad.

"Hey! Don't try and make me feel guilty for what's going on because I have nothing to do with it, okay?" Remus said angrily. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Okay, we should stay calm. Yes. That's important. And find food and shelter before the night falls."

"Wha- are you planning on spending the night here? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM, MR KNOW-I-ALL?" Sirius shouted.

"WELL, CERTAINLY NOT LIKE THIS!" Remus shouted even louder, glaring at him. Sirius stopped pacing and looked up at him, surprised. "I'm only trying to get the best out of this and not die of dehydration within the following 24hours!"

"Well isn't that reassuring?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Well- I'm going to search for food." Remus answered, resigned. "You can go fuck yourself." He added boldly as he headed towards the forest.

"Hey, watch your fucking mouth boy!" Sirius shouted after him as he watched him leave, and regretted his attitude as soon as he found himself standing alone on the beach.

After about half an hour, Remus had found a stream of water that looked good enough to drink. He pulled his t-shirt off and washed it so that the salty seawater was cleared from it, before bringing it over his mouth and squeezing the material so that he could drink the water from it. He wasn't going to find any kind of bucket here, which made it the only way for him to transport the water. He glanced up at the sun and figured out the direction he had to follow. Once he had drunk enough water, he soaked his t-shirt one last time and looked around for certain details that would help him recognize the path to the stream of water for the next time he would need it, before heading back towards the beach. He hungry, but glad he had at least found the stream of water; they could survive much longer without food.

On the beach, Sirius had resumed pacing. Mumbling dark things to himself, he found himself quickly under the grip of anger. His father had sent him on this trip because he was too busy working to take care of him. It was all his fault. Then again, maybe that's what he had hoped for to happen. Maybe he wanted to get rid of him. Sirius' fists clutched and he spotted a rock on the sand. At that moment it seemed quite small and innocent, but when he kicked it hard with his foot, Sirius realized that appearances aren't reliable at all. He yelled in both anger and pain, before collapsing on the sand, clutching on his foot. Remus, who had just arrived at the beach, ran towards him. That impolite guy may not be nice, Remus couldn't risk finding himself alone on this island. He had to keep him alive.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling down next to him.

"I think my toes fell from my foot!" Sirius shouted, his eyes burning as he swung back and forth, holding his lags against his chest tightly.

"It happens, when you rick rocks." Remus tried very hard not to chuckle. "Okay, sit still now, I'm going to take a look at it." He handed him his wet t-shirt. "In the meantime, try to get some water out of this before it's all dried up. We need to stay hydrated."

Sirius took the shirt and let out a noise that was between a laugh and a cry as Remus took his wounded foot in both of his hands.

"Are you joking?" Sirius said in a high pitched voice, due to the pain. He grimaced. "I'm not drinking from _your_ shirt!"

"What more can I say than don't drink and die from dehydration? You would do me a great favor. Oh, for heaven's sake, next time you'll go get your own fucking water. Ah, but of course… you can't walk anymore. Serves me right for trying to be nice, that." Sirius remained quiet, once more surprised by how bold the teenage boy who was sitting next to him could be, even though it wasn't in his nature. Well, at least that's what it seemed like. Nobody ever dared to speak like that to him. In other circumstances, he would have punched him, but for some reasons he brought curiosity out of him. the stone had made a deep cut in Sirius' foot. Sirius sucked in a sharp breath in pain. "I'm going to have to bind this or you'll lose too much blood." He muttered.

Sirius forgot about the pain for a short moment, distracted by how the teenage boy could skip from a snapping to a smooth tone.

"Oh, because you're a nurse, aren't you?" Jerk Sirius had to show up again sooner or later.

"No, I'm only studying sport injuries combines with general medicine; if you know what that is." Remus answered coolly. He looked him in the eye for a moment, daring him to speak another word. "I'll have to bind this with something and since we don't exactly have a big stack of clothes here in some closet, I suggest you rip a part of your t-shirt off. Just a tiny one will so, we'll need to refresh it later and we'll probably need more of it if you feel like kicking more rocks." He pressed his hand against the wound to stop the bleeding for a moment, because Sirius was indeed bleeding a lot.

"You wish I'd take my shirt off, don't you?" Sirius smirked as he ripped both of his short sleeves off, giving his black t-shirt a rebel bad-boy style.

"One will do,' Remus said, laying the second sleeve on the sand. He focused on the binding process, ignoring the rude guy's annoying word. "Tilt your foot a bit- yes, like that…" When he finished his work, a relatively fine binding was around the foot; well, at least it stopped the bleeding. Remus stood up and went to clean his hands in the little waves that reached the beach. "Drink." He reminded Sirius without even glancing at his face as he walked past him. "I just touched your blood, don't be an idiot by feeling grossed out by my shirt."

"You should feel special," Sirius answered, smiling crookedly. "A lot of people would gladly agree to be stuck on this island forever just to have my blood spilled in a bottle." He joked, before tilting his head backwards and squeezing the shirt above his mouth.

"There's a good boy," Remus said dryly as he watched him drink. He looked up at the horizon, where the sun was soon to set. "We need to light up a fire…"

"Yeah, and some coconuts, please." He stretched contently and leaned backwards on the sand, his hands behind his head and his legs crossed as he closed his eyes, ready to take a nap.

Remus growled and went back towards the forest to find wood, not even trying to convince him to help a little. It didn't take him long to find wood, since there were trees everywhere. Once he had gathered a stack of dry wood, he went back to the beach and threw the lot down next to Sirius, who jumped in his sleep.

"Do you have anything made of glass?" Remus asked irritably.

Sirius opened his eyes and rolled on his side, heaving his head on his elbow as he stared up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Of course, I always carry this little heart shaped mirror with me, you know, in case I would wake up and find myself on an island and find nothing on the spot to check myself out."

"No expensive watch Daddy bought you?" Remus asked, already figuring out a way to light up a fire in a different way. It was going to take longer without glass, though. With a sigh, he sat down and began rubbing some sticks against each other to create heat.

"You're not the joking kind of guy, are you?" Sirius pointed out.

"Oh, quite the contrary, I'm really in the mood for jokes. Considering our fantastic situation; yeah, you couldn't have found a more perfect time to joke."

Sirius rolled his eyes. He stood up and searched the pockets of his jeans and took out a mini bottle of after shave. He stared down at it. "That's all I've got."

Remus took it from him in a swift movement and emptied its content on the smoking sticks. The fire grew instantly.

"That was bloody expensive…" Sirius mumbled as he picked up the empty bottle and looked at it regretfully.

"Oh I'm sure Daddy has a thousand like those for you back home."

"Dude, we're screwed if we split apart. So if I have to bear you until I die, I'd rather stay in good terms with you. But if you say the word _Daddy_ one more time…" Sirius lifted a threatening finger.

"You'd die without me." Remus sighed, a little smile playing on his lips. "Guess I don't have a choice…"

Sirius glared at Remus. The latter grinned. No matter how hard he tried not to, Sirius could only respond to it.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Remus. Yours?"

"Sirius, heir of the Black Industry." He scoffed.

Remus chuckled. Well, it could have been worse.

A couple of moments, the two teenage boys sat serenely by the fire, drinking coconut juice as they watched the beautiful crimson sky that stretched towards the horizon before them. They were both quiet, when suddenly something came across Sirius' mind.

"I should thank you, by the way."

Remus, who was dazzled by the countless colours of the sky, glanced at him in surprise; but he remained quiet. Sirius' gaze met his.

"For bringing me water. I would have expected you to let me starve after the terrifying glare you gave me before you left." He grimaced. "And the binding, of course. Actually, I think I should thank you for lengthening the little amount of time that's left for me before I die… twice in a single afternoon."

"Someone will find us, eventually." Remus answered confidently. "And make that four times in a single afternoon. What about when I warned you about the fire? And I did find those coconuts."

"Oi, careful there, your head is swelling." Sirius rolled his eyes, and Remus laughed. "Well I have to admit that I feel particularly touched that you care this much about my flawless hair's safety." He added, flipping them behind his shoulder exaggeratedly.

"It's important to you, isn't it?" It was Remus' turn to roll his eyes. "You need to seduce the ladies back home and all…"

"No need." Sirius glanced at him, smirking. "They already are."

"I can't see how it's possible. You're a bit of an asshole."

"I guess that's what attracts them birds." He shrugged. "That and my natural charm."

"Well, clearly they need to sort out their priorities…" Remus scoffed. "I'd look for a nice guy to begin with."

Sirius glanced at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Now, that's interesting." He smirked.

Remus rolled his eyes, and ignored his comment once more.

"What are you even looking for in a girl, then? Does she has to be a good shag, or?"

"She has to be bold, first of all. Sassiness turns me on." Sirius whispered his last words, eyeing Remus intensely.

Remus felt his insides tickle deliciously, and had a hard time trying not to say 'that's me'. Because if there was anyone who could be called sassy, it was him. He was born with sarcasm, and it hasn't left him ever since. Remus swallowed as the thought of him dating the guy who sat in front of him innocently popped into his head.

"What else?" He said hoarsely.

Sirius thought for a moment, licking his lips distractedly as he gazed into Remus' golden eyes. Remus felt his ears heat up, trying very hard not to glance down at his lips; Sirius would notice immediately.

"Fine arse." Sirius finally spoke. "Silky hair… preferably blonde." He said as though he had made a list and learnt it by heart. "Well defined jaw-line." He added, and Remus could've sworn Sirius had glanced at the spot just below his ear.

"You've thought it all out." Remus cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heating up. "And… did you find anyone close enough to those characteristics yet?"

Sirius frowned as he eyes the sandy blonde haired boy in front of him.

"What's your full name?" He asked suddenly.

"Remus... Remus John Lupin." Remus answered hesitantly, startled by the sudden change of subject.

Sirius nodded and glanced up at the now visible stars, leaving Remus without a proper answer. Thinking he would figure out later eventually, Remus let it go and looked up at the sky as well.

"Do you know where to find your star?" he asked.

"I sure do." Sirius scoffed. "I'm the brightest one." He pointed his finger at it. "Right over there."

"Isn't that Canopus?" Remus raised his eyebrows, before pointing at another one at the opposite side. "That one looks brighter, don't you think?"

Sirius' gaze shifted from one to another a couple of times.

"Yeah, maybe." He shrugged and leaned back on the send, growling.

"Don't know yourself that well, do you?"

Sirius glared up at him, before closing his eyes.

"Guess not."

Remus shook his head, and grinned, knowing Sirius couldn't see him.

"I'm going to get some more wood for the fire." He said as he stood up.

"Bring us more coconuts as well, Rem." Sirius said sleepily, before a loud yawn escaped his lips.

Remus rolled his eyes, and made his way back towards the forest.

A couple of moments later, he returned on the beach carrying the wood and a couple coconuts. He dropped everything down on the sand, which woke Sirius up.

"How about we take turns to keep watch? We can set up a shifting system, what do you think?" He glanced down at Sirius' bloody foot. "We should change the cloth, by the way."

Sirius sat up with difficulty, his eyes puffed in lack of sleep. He looked down at his foot.

"Oh… yeah." He took out the second sleeve from his pocket, and remained still for a moment, before looking up at Remus. "Do you mind doing it?"

"You're asking a lot from me tonight." Remus pointed out, before sitting down next to him. "Never mind, I have to cleanse the cut anyway."

Remus took off the reddened sleeve from Sirius' foot, and the latter watched, impressed by how he remained indifferent to the sight of blood or large wounds. He grimaced when Remus began disinfecting the wound with salty water.

"Oh and… about tonight;" He cleared his throat from the high-pitched voice that came out. I'm not really sleepy. Must be because I got knocked out… so if you want to sleep, uh… well go ahead." He yawned.

Remus raised his eyebrows. Sirius could barely sit properly; he looked like he could fall asleep at any second.

"No, I'm fine. Just get some rest, you really need It." he said as he finished wrapping the new sleeve around his foot. "It looks like it's healing pretty well for the moment, but with the heat on this island we have to watch out for infections." He muttered as he held Sirius' between both of his hands. "If it doesn't get better by tomorrow evening I might have to burn the wound shut…" Sirius' eyes popped open, and he swallowed hard. Seeing him panic, Remus quickly tried to make up for it. "But it looks pretty good so there's no reason for me to do that…" he chuckled nervously. "Someone might come and save us by tomorrow, anyway."

Sirius remained quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Why are you so confident they will come, Remus?"

"There will be searches on the ship, for sure. And we have a fire; there's no way they'll miss the smoke on an abandoned island." He smiled. "I'm sure they'll come." He added, trying to convince himself as well.

"Right… well at least one thing is for sure." He closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards on the sand once more. "My father will not certainly miss a very important meeting to lose his time searching for Me." he said dryly.

Remus watched him, a concerned expression on his face.

"You can't be serious…"

Sirius looked up at him, a bitter smile playing on his lips. At that moment, Remus realized that Sirius was very different from the image he had given to him when they met earlier that afternoon.

"He'll worry when he'll hear the news." He said determinedly.

Sirius scoffed and shook his head, looking away towards the sea.

"I need nicotine." He merely replied.

"I'll look if there's a cigarette tree somewhere in the forest." Remus said, standing up and smiling crookedly. Sirius glanced at him, and looked back at the sea holding back a grin. Suddenly, Remus' face turned serious. "Hang on. I might've seen something."

Remus quickly headed back to the edge of the forest, where indeed he had seen a small plant with yellow flowers earlier when he had come to fetch the wood. He picked up a couple of flowers before heading back to where Sirius sat frowning. "As strange as it sounds, I read about this in a textbook. It won't taste great and it's probably not exactly dry enough, but it might get you high." Might as well make the best of this crappy day, he thought.

"Are you kidding?" Sirius eyed the flowers, fascinated. He glanced back up at Remus, smirking. "I would have never thought that of you, Remus."

"A mere thank you would have been plenty enough." he rolled his eyes.

Sirius stood up and ruffled Remus' hair.

"Thank you," he said, grinning. He took a flower and put the bottom of the stem in his mouth. "Damn, you look even better like this…" The words escaped his mouth before he could have stopped them. He lifted his hand up to Remus' blonde hair and messed his hair a little more, as though it was casual.

Remus pushed Sirius' hand away gently and fixed his hair, blushing. He sat down on the sand and started taking the petals off the flowers and cutting them into small pieces, until they looked like ashes. He took the flowers' leaves and drop the petals in them, before rolling them into cigarettes. He made sure not to look up at Sirius, in case he would meet his gaze or show him that he was blushing hard. Once he was done, he lit up one of the cigarettes with the fire that was burning near them and took a drag, blew out the smoke and coughed.

"Not so bad," he said in a strangled voice, before passing it to Sirius. "There you go."

Sirius bent down to eye level with Remus. The latter rolled his eyes and put the cigarette between Sirius' parted lips. Sirius raised his eyebrows at him, impressed. He took a drag, took the cigarette off his mouth with his thumb, before slowly blowing out the smoke in a cinematographic way; all without breaking eye contact with Remus. He stood up straight and tilted his head backwards, his eyes falling shut.

"Ah, I needed that." He breathed.

"Me too, I actually." Remus said, lighting up his own cigarette.

Sirius sat down crossed legs, facing him.

"You don't look like a smoker." He said, his eyebrows raised.

"What does a smoker look like?" Remus retorted.

"Err, Me?" Sirius said at once, as if it was obvious.

"Prejudices." Remus rolled his eyes and took another drag, starting to feel light-headed.

Sirius smirked. They remained quiet for a moment, looking into each other's eyes as the cigarettes' effects began to work. Sirius was the first to speak.

"So, tell me your story, Lupin. What brought you aboard that wonderful and trustworthy boat?"

"I needed a holiday, I guess…" Remus shrugged. "I've been saving money for this for a long while, hoping one day I would get a chance to get away from everything."

"Is this away enough for you, Mr. Adventure seeker?" Sirius asked, gesturing to the ocean.

"Quite enough." Remus chuckled. "Although I'm not sure if I can be called an adventure seeker. Adventure on a pre-organized schedule? Nah. But this…" he looked back at the horizon. "This is certainly an adventure, isn't it?"

"A hell of an adventure!" Sirius said a bit too loudly, and they both laughed. When everything went quiet again, he spoke once more. "But you know… I'm glad you're with me. I mean- not glad you're stuck on this island with barely anything to eat or drink and probably doomed! But I like… I'm just grateful that this time… I'm not alone."

"I understand." Remus smiled. "You're totally useless, but you're still make a good company."

Sirius chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, thanks, Rem."

Remus giggled. He was high, and was starting to like his new nickname a bit too much, and it made him blush a bit too hard. He quickly finished his cigarette and threw it away before lying down on his back to look up at the bright stars.

"Getting higher than the Empire State, are we?" Sirius smirked.

"This stuffs is definitely too strong for me to handle."

"Or maybe you're just not used to it at all." He shifted next to him as he spoke and leaned down on his elbow to poke his nose playfully.

"That is totally untrue."

"What comes after the last letter of the alphabet?"

"A. You just go back to the start."

"I'm impressed, Mr. Lupin."

Remus opened his eyes, trying to smile as sexily as Sirius could.

"Are you now? Jesus fucking Christ, did I really just impressed the handsome Sirius Orion Black?"

"You do think I'm handsome, don't you?" Sirius said in a low, seductive tone.

"No. you just are." Remus said casually, before glancing back at the horizon. "What do you think Gatsby saw in the green light?" He asked randomly.

"Who's that?" Sirius frowned.

"Didn't you read the Great Gatsby?" Remus looked back at him, his eyes widened.

Sirius shook his head slowly. That was a great big lie, but he strongly believed reading wasn't punk rock. No living person knew that Sirius Orion Black could read.

"That's just nonsense. It should be illegal to have not read that masterpiece; even for handsome idiots like you."

"Oh stop it now, Remus, I'm going to blush."

Remus grinned. Sirius lifted a hand up to run it through his blonde hair, but it didn't take long for Remus to push it away.

"Now _you're_ the one who's going to make me blush." He said, already feeling his whole face heating up.

Sirius hadn't been sleeping that night. The few words he had exchanged with High Remus… confused him. He sat alone facing the peaceful sea, and glanced at Sleeping Remus every two seconds to make sure he was still there with him, that he hadn't been a mirage or a dream. When the dark of the sky slowly started to turn into light purple, he took off his shirt and ripped his jeans to make a pair of shorts out of them. He bent down next to Remus to watch him for a short moment, and pushed back his little sandy blonde fringe from his forehead, before standing back up straight and heading towards the edge of the sea, ready to fish.

Remus woke up a while after Sirius had left to fish. He sat up and looked around, as the last few memories of the day before slowly creeped back up to his mind. It hadn't been a dream, he was still on the beach… with this amazing young man who was standing in the distance shirtless, splashing around and running his hand through his humid hair. He slowly stood up and walked in his direction. On the sand near the water, two great fishes were already lying there, dead.

"Impressive." He said out loud. Sirius, who hadn't noticed him, jumped at the sound of his voice. "Very impressive." Remus corrected as he looked up at him with an approving smile.

"Innit?" Sirius said proudly as he walked out of the water, dripping wet.

Remus swallowed, trying very hard to concentrate on what he was saying rather than on Sirius' very appealing body.

"Can you manage to cook it as well? I'm starving." He said hoarsely.

"Course I can. You'll never taste anything better than Sirius Black's fish!"

"Wow," Remus chuckled. "You're so full of surprises…"

Sirius gave him a little sheepish smile and Remus stared at him, wondering how a person could be both sexy and adorable. He blinked and shook his head, coming back to reality.

"I'll see if I can fill the coconuts with water, otherwise I'll have to use my shirt again."

"Your shirt is fine as well, you know…" Sirius said before he could stop himself, realizing he never really paid attention to Remus' torso when he had taken his shirt off the night before.

"Well, if you're lucky enough, why not?" Remus said boldly, and risked a wink.

Sirius' jaw fell a little. Provocating Remus? Damn! He watched him walking away until he disappeared between the palm trees, and with a heavy sigh, he began lighting up a fire. Remus on his side took a short trip this time, having started knowing the forest quite well. He took two coconuts on his path to the stream of water. Arrived there, he broke them in half against a rock, drank their juice and filled them both with fresh water. He was about to return to the beach, when an audacious idea popped into his head. He put down the coconuts on a flat rock, took off his t-shirt and hung it on his shoulder, before picking back up the coconuts and heading back to the beach, confident. There, he found Sirius kneeling in front of the fire, cooking the fishes over a hand-made barbecue. Looks like he has much more skills than he likes to show…

"Man, that looks tasty!" He said, licking his lips.

"Course it does, I'm the one who-" The end of his sentence died in his throat when he glanced at Remus and found him topless. "You used your shirt?" he stammered, blushing.

"No, I was just hot." Remus answered as he handed a coconut to Sirius without tearing off his eyes form the very appealing fish, completely oblivious of Sirius' state of mind.

"Indeed you are…" Sirius breathed, staring at the Remus' six pack. How could he have missed that the first time?

"What?" Remus said looking back at him, snapped out of his daze.

"Nothing, erm…" He nervously picked up a cooked fish and handed it to him. "Alright, get ready for the mouthgasm."

"Mouthgasm?" Remus chuckled. "I don't even mind if it's good or not anyway, I could eat a horse right now." He took a large eager bite of the fish, and moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Jesus, this tastes like Heaven!"

"Told you, didn't I?" Sirius smiled broadly, taking a bite himself. "I have to admit this is the best fish I ever made…"

"What an honor to be the one to taste your best dish ever, Mr. Black!" Remus said, his mouth full.

"Alright, got it, stop making fun of me."

They both chuckled. Sirius glanced at the peaceful water; no boat in sight to save them. Remus sighed.

"How long do you think it'll take them to find us?" He asked.

"The truth?" Sirius shook his head. "I never really had the littlest hope for us to ever have a normal life again."

"They'll find us." He said, once more trying to convince himself. Sirius shrugged, definitely not convinced. "And even if we were to be stuck here… we could always try and build some kind of boat. It'll take long and surely it'll be dangerous, but it's worth taking the risk isn't it?"

Sirius remained thoughtful for a moment, staring at the horizon where a couple a birds flew in line across the sea.

"Maybe never having a normal life again isn't so bad either, Rem…" he said quietly.

"Maybe…" Remus smiled slightly at the thought, but quickly returned to serious. "But I'd miss my family and my friends back home…"

"I understand, but it's not what counts the most right now is it?" Sirius answered dryly. He stood up and took a couple of steps towards the edge of the sea, leaving his fish almost untouched behind.

Remus sighed and took the last bite that was left of his fish before standing up and walking over to Sirius. Once he stood next to him, he noticed their shoulders were touching. He cleared his throat and shifted away a little, before speaking quietly.

"It seems easy living here, though. No obligations but staying alive. No school, no career choices, work or money…"

"Exactly…" He glanced at him with a crooked smile. "We're free, Rem."

Remus glanced at him. He had never really noticed how beautiful Sirius was either… how his dark hair looked incredibly silky as they fell around his face, how sometimes a couple of wild strands would rebelliously fall over his eyes, and his enchanting, smoking grey eyes, his flawless tanned skin and his well defines jaw line, and good Lord, those heavenly traced lips… Remus blushed and grinned dumbly at him. Yes, life couldn't be bad here on this island… Sirius Orion Black was all for his own.

"What is it?" Remus asked, giggling as Sirius dragged him eagerly by the hand through the forest.

Days had passed ever since they had landed on the island, and they had already become very close. Earlier that day, Sirius woke up the first one from a nap they were taking and decided to go fetch some food for dinner. As he wandered in the depths of nature, he came across an incredible place, and went to fetch Remus at once to show him. Remus tried very hard to ignore the fact that Sirius was holding his hand, while the latter was grinning widely like a child who had just found a treasure. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around to face Remus, who almost bumped into his chest.

"Close your eyes." He said, a mysterious smile playing on his lips. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Go on!" he encouraged, and Remus did as told.

Sirius smiled and went to stand behind Remus to guide him forward. They took a few more steps -Remus could feel that they had entered a dark place- before stopping again.

"Alright… open your eyes."

Remus obeyed, and his eyes widened at the sight. They were standing in what looked like a cavern, but not any cavern… as Remus looked closer, he saw that, in the lustrous rock, colorful little stones were inlaid. Dazzled by the beauty, he took a few steps forwards, looking all around himself as he did so, until the sunrays shined upon him once more, though a waterfall. He looked at it hesitantly before jumping into it. Once he stood on the other side, his jaw fell to the ground. The sight was even more heavenly: he was standing in a turquoise lagoon, so clear that he could see his feet under the surface. Behind him, the cascade was falling like a hundred shimmering diamonds into the water.

"Wow!" he breathed. A laugh of happiness escaped his lips. "This is Paradise, Sirius!"

"I know…" Sirius smiled broadly, standing next to him. "Fancy a dip?" he nudged him playfully on the rib, smiling mischievously.

Without leaving Remus the time to answer, he ran towards the lagoon and dived. Remus laughed, and watch him swim under the clear blue water and up at the surface. Sirius shouted happily as he shook his head in a dog manner.

"Come on, Rem! It's fucking wonderful!" He laughed loudly and threw himself backwards like a dauphin.

Remus laughed as well and dived after him. He swam under the surface, and Sirius swam towards him as well, until their noses touched. Both blushing, they jumped up at the surface, and smiled dumbly at each other.

"I could stay here forever if I could," Remus said, feeling complete for the first time of his life.

"I told you we would be fine living here together…" Sirius grinned.

Remus nodded, lost into his smoky grey eyes. Everything about this place was perfect. The waterfall, the lagoon, the food, and Sirius. For a split second, Remus wished that they would never be rescued from this island.

"Yeah…" he said absently.

Sirius' smile slowly faded away, leaving an expression on his face of… of what? He couldn't tell himself what he was feeling at that moment. All he knew was that he wanted to take a step towards Remus; and he did. It was only then that Remus realized that he was taller than him… if only he could just bend down a little, and… And Sirius splashed him in the face.

"Hey!" He protested, stumbling backwards.

Sirius smirked, and Remus splashed him. Finding it not effective enough, he chose to dive at Sirius, who gasped in surprise. They both fell into the water, Remus on top of him. Despite the coolness of the water, he could feel his cheeks heat up, due to the awakening of the lower part of his body. He stared up at Remus under the water for a moment, before doing the first thing that came through his mind… kissing him. Remus' eyes popped open in surprise, and it took him a couple of seconds to regain control of his brain and swim back up at the surface, tearing himself away from Sirius. Sirius cursed under the water and joined Remus at the surface, unable to look into his eyes.

"Sorry about that, mate…" he mumbled, pushing his hair off his face as an excuse not to look at him.

Remus, who was panting, merely stared at him in shock. Why did Sirius kiss him? Could he be…? Remus frowned as he slowly began to realize that his lips were tingling, as though… as though they were asking for more. Without thinking, he jumped towards him and cupped his face to press to make him look up at him and press his lips against his. Sirius didn't move at first, paralyzed by surprise, but he slowly gave in and pulled him closer to his body. He dragged them both under the waterfall, running both of his hands all over Remus' muscular back. He pushed him to the other side against the stony wall of the cavern, deepening the kiss. Remus moaned and held him tighter, his hands tangling in Sirius' silky hair. They both pulled back after a little while, panting.

"We better go back to the beach…" Sirius breathed. "It's almost sunset..."

Remus stared at him wordlessly, and nodded, letting go of him gently. Sirius smiled to him and took his hand to help him out of the cavern and they headed back to the beach, none of them daring to speak. All of this seemed so casual, Remus thought. But of course it meant nothing… it was surely due to the frustration of being trapped here and not being able to shag that had made Sirius do this. Remus sighed quietly, glancing at their intertwined fingers, then up at Sirius, who looked thoughtful. What was in his mind?

When Remus looked away, it was his turn to glance at him. Sirius wished he could understand the expression on his face as well as his own feelings. Once they had reached the fire that was still burning on the beach, he turned around to face Remus and grabbed his chin between his fingers to make him look into his eyes. Remus did so, a confused and disturbed expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, concerned.

Remus nodded, but he was not. Sirius smiled slightly and slowly approached his face to his, waiting for a signal of approbation. Remus couldn't help but glance down at his lips, and Sirius kissed him. Once he had pulled back, he sat down facing the sea and tugged Remus' hand to make him sit next to him; which he did.

"Don't you think this is worth staying here?" Sirius asked, watching the sun setting, far away in the scarlet colored sky. "I don't want to ever miss a sunset again."

"We should add more wood to the fire…" Remus muttered, clearly not interested.

Sirius frowned and watch him standup to throw more wood into the fire, which made it rise proudly. He was about to say something when he stopped himself, not sure what to think. Once Remus was done, he went back to sit next to Sirius without daring to look at him. It didn't take long for Sirius to make him look at him and capture his lips. Remus instantly forgot who he was, and kissed him back eagerly. Sirius bit on Remus' lower lip, making the kiss much more sensual. Remus opened his mouth, leaving access for Sirius' exert tongue ad he ran his hands over his muscular arms. The dark haired teenage boy felt as though the fire that was burning next to them had actually reached his own body and lit it up; he made Remus fall backwards and climbed on top of him, their tongues brushing.

Sirius had never been so gentle; usually it was wild and quick. But with Remus John Lupin, it was different… much slower, much more sweet and mild. He enjoyed every single second of it, and he could tell by the tightness that was pressed against his lower stomach that Remus was in the same state as him. He glanced down at him and winked, which made Remus smile sheepishly.

Suddenly, a familiar noise echoed above the island, in the darkening sky. A noise that was growing louder and louder, as though it was getting closer. They both froze.

"Helicopter?" Remus whispered, looking up. Sirius frowned. "It's heading our way, isn't it?"

It appeared right above the palm trees before Sirius could even answer. Remus gasped and pushed him aside gently before jumping on his feet, waving at it frantically. Sirius slowly stood up and watched the Helicopter slowly land on the sand, hands in his pocket.

"We're saved!" Remus laughed in relief.

Sirius forced a smile, and watched him run towards the life-savers that came rushing out, fussing around him. Sirius sighed and glanced one last time at the horizon where the sun had just set, before heading towards them. They separated them before he could even join Remus to check their health. Another helicopter landed and Remus' family jumped out of it and rushed towards Remus, crying in joy. Sirius was asked to climb into the first helicopter. He watched the scene in envy. Remus looked so happy… he seemed to have forgotten about him, about what they were doing a couple of minutes before. He swallowed the bulge he had in his throat, trying to ignore the pain in his chest as he followed the life-savers into the helicopter.

Sirius never got a chance to speak to Remus after that. Once they had landed in London, he found his father waiting for him. Despite the fact that he finally felt like he actually cared about him, he couldn't stop thinking about Remus. The day after he was back to school, back to the shadows, and Remus was the popular guy again, the shining star.

Remus stood in the crowd of people in the locker corridor. He didn't feel comfortable, for he expected the hundredth person who would pop in front of him and start questioning him about how it was to be trapped on an island with Sirius Orion Black, the horny ghost. Fortunately, it didn't seem to come. He sighed and picked up his books, closed his locker before making his way towards the library, avoiding the center of the corridor and walking close to the calls. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice on his left, and his heart tightened. He glanced towards it, only to find the one and only Sirius black speaking to a group of pretty looking ladies.

"It was absolutely terrifying, being trapped and knowing for sure that you have no chance to escape from this hell… but thankfully I have surviving skills, and I have to admit I handled it all pretty well." The girls sighed dreamily as he continued his story.

Remus watched him, unable to move. It seemed like that little adventure made Sirius' reputation change… he was even more popular with the girls than before… even the boys seemed to notice him. He looked more stunning than ever, and at that precise moment Remus wished he had noticed him before they were trapped on that godforsaken island.

Sirius was halfway through his story when he caught Remus' gaze in the distance and froze in the middle of his sentence. Remus frowned, clearly not appreciating his behavior; despite the fact that he was the one who had backed away from Sirius after they had been rescued. But what could he do? He couldn't just change his life just like that… then again, he didn't like seeing Sirius in this position… he didn't like being away from Sirius at all. After a while, a girl asked for Sirius to continue his story. He blinked and looked away from Remus to resume telling his tale, as though he didn't know him anymore. Remus' heart broke a little as he slowly walked away; little did he know that Sirius looked back at him once he had turned his back to him, wondering how on earth they had split apart after all they had gone through on that island.

Unexpectedly, someone jumped into Remus' arms, almost making him stumble backwards. He recognized the red hair immediately and hugged Lily back.

"I thought you were dead!" She sobbed on his shoulder.

Sirius watched them, from where he stood, frowning. Remus rubbed her back, feeling his own eyes watering.

"I'm alright…" he told her soothingly. "I'm back home."

Sirius was heartbroken. He and Remus hadn't spoken once after that evening when they were rescued, which seemed like years ago. He had done a lot of thinking and his deductions finally had leaded to a conclusion: it had meant nothing. _They_ had meant nothing. Well, not anymore. Sirius really had fallen for Remus back there on the island, and he still couldn't take him off his mind. But Remus… it seemed like it had only been a last resorts. Sirius had started to believe that they were going to grow old on this island, just the two of them. But he couldn't forget the way Remus ran away from him and cried with his family, and never came back into his arms.

He sighed heavily as he parked his car and adjusted his tie in the front mirror. It wouldn't behave, he tore it off angrily. Who would he wear it for anyway? He had declined all the invitations he had gotten from his new fans, the fans of lies he had told. Disgusted with himself, he got out of the car and headed towards the building of his high school, where the Prom party had already started.

Remus was in the middle of the crowd as usual, but he had never felt so alone. Everyone was chatting and laughing; even the girls were hitting on him and asking him if he felt like dancing, but he kept on refusing politely. Lily had finally given in to some guy called James Potter's advances, and he envied her. He wished he had come with Sirius; but he was probably already in a corner snogging his date. And it would be his fault for not speaking to him anymore. Why was it so hard to get over him?

When thinking became unbearable to him, he discreetly escaped from his "friends" to have a drink. He took a cup of coconut juice and was about to take a sip when something caught his attention: at the opposite of him, under the spotlights of the entrance, an absolutely delicious looking Sirius Black dressed in suit and –where's the tie? - Unbuttoned shirt was standing there. _Alone._ Remus' hand dropped as low as his jaw as he watched him smirk at the camera and adjust his collar, looking like a model. Sirius didn't head for the dancefloor; he merely walked back into the shadows, and leaned against a wall. His eyes traveled around the ball room for a moment, until they met Remus'. They both remained like this, standing still, looking into each other's eyes. Sirius took a deep breath, as though he had stopped breathing for ages. Remus opened his mouth, as though he wanted to say something Sirius would read on his lips, Lily appeared before him.

"Are you having fun?" She asked, giggling.

Remus couldn't answer. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, in desperate need of comfort. Lily gasped and the smile died on her lips as she hugged him back, worried.

"Hey, Remmy, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Remus said as he took a deep breath and pulled apart from her, holding both of her hands in his. "I needed that, that's all." He forced a smile. "You know I'm tougher than that, aye?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

Lily rolled her eyes and chuckled, before standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Remus glanced at Sirius over her shoulder; he looked like he had just eaten a full lemon.

"How are things going with Potter?" He asked her, feeling hope rising up in his chest.

Sirius' jaw clenched as he watched them speak from where he stood. Why the hell did he let her kiss him? What kind of interesting thing is she telling him to make him laugh that way? He sighed, feeling all hope of ever getting him back slowly slip away. Resigned, he made his way towards the exit and walked out of the building, unable to handle the sight of them any longer. Why the hell did he come anyway? He wondered.

"Seems like at least one of us succeeded in love…" Remus told Lily distractedly as he watched Sirius leave.

Lily raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze, before looking back at him.

"Remus, what happened on this island?" She asked, beginning to understand what was going on.

"Nothing interesting. Well," He scoffed. "Nothing that's worth bringing back up, apparently."

"Why don't you just tell him, you idiot?"

Remus faked a laugh. He was going to pretend that he had no idea what she meant, but this was _Lily._ There was nothing he could hide from her, even if he tried to. The laugh died on his lips, and he sighed heavily, looking back at the exit door Sirius had just left from.

He began thinking. He began wondering how life would have been if they hadn't been separated, if they had arrived at London hand in hand. And he realized that it was all he had ever wanted; he needed the whole world to know.

"Go." Lily told him, smiling.

Remus obeyed in a split second, and rushed through the crowd, pushing people aside, ignoring those who called him until he reached the door that led to the outside. Sirius sat there alone on a bench, his back facing Remus, rain pouring over him.

"I'm sorry." Remus blurted out, already soaked wet. Sirius jumped and turned around to stare at him, surprised. "So, so fucking sorry. Forgive me, Sirius. I'm a stupid git. I never attended to hurt you. I… the time I have spent with you on this island was the best I have ever spent in my whole life. It was absolutely brilliant because… because I had you. You made me discover so much, you made me learn and understand new things… you made me laugh, Sirius, and most of all, you made me feel things I've never felt before. But I was too foolish to remember that. I was afraid of what would people say, but the truth is no matter how hard I try… I can't stop thinking about. Really, I'm watching you all the time. And tonight as I'm standing here facing you… I'm convinced that I'm in love with you." He said it slowly, realizing it as he spoke. "And… I don't know if you still feel the same or if you even ever felt the same, I don't know where this will lead us, I don't even know how I put myself in such a beautiful mess, but I know something for sure, Sirius." He walked over to him and knelt down so that they were at eye level. "I'll never be able to look back at what we went through together without loving you a little more each time."

Sirius stared at him, at his beautiful eyes, his beautiful forehead on which his hair were now stuck with the rain, just like when they swam in the lagoon and kissed under the waterfall. And he listened to his voice, the familiar sound of it that over the past days had become a torture for him to hear but now brought him back to the island and with it all the thing Sirius had felt during the time they had spent there. Slowly Sirius began to smile, realizing that his dreams were finally coming true as he stared at Remus' sincere eyes. He smiled back beamingly to him, and took his hands into his.

"I love you, Sirius Orion Black. I would be very honored if the Master of fish agreed to become my boyfriend." As he brought Sirius' hand to his lips and kissed it, warming it up with his own breath.

Sirius chuckled, his chest filled with happiness.

"How could I possibly refuse after you saved my live so many times…?" He said, cupping Remus' face in his hands. "I was saved long before the helicopters showed up, Remus." He whispered as he looked deep into his eyes, stroking his cheeks with both of his thumbs.

"Is it a yes?" Remus asked, smiling shyly as his cheeks reddened.

Sirius shook his head fondly and bent down to kiss him.

"Yes," he said once he had pulled away.

Remus laughed happily and leaned in to press his lips against Sirius' once more. They had longed for so long. Several gasps came from around them but they both ignored it. They were happy, and together; and that was all that mattered. Once they pulled away, they remained in this position for a moment, their foreheads touching.

"The media will love this…" Sirius whispered, chuckling.

"They'll probably make a movie about us or something." Remus laughed, and pecked him on the lips.


End file.
